


Short thing for the kink meme

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter walks in on Zacharie gettin off to him and yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short thing for the kink meme

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing porn as well as my first time posting on a kink meme so yeah

The batter approached the store, not expecting anything out of the norm. Though when he opened the door he was not greeted by his frog mask wearing friend. How curious. The batter called out. "Zacharie?" But to no avail. The batter wasn't sure what to think. He pushed forward into the shop.

He went behind the counter to search for the elusive shopkeeper. Still no sign of him. Then he saw a door off to the side. Maybe that's where he got off to. The batter silently cracked open the door and peered inside. Inside the door was a dark hallway, but at the end of the hallway was a room with the light on. He couldn't see what was happening in the room so he quietly snuck through the hallway and looked into the room. The batter could hardly comprehend what he saw.

Inside was the merchant himself. Though what he was doing was what was shocking for the batter. Zacharie was bobbing up and down off a dildo suctioned to the floor. He kept moaning quietly; clearly enjoying himself. The batter was stunned to see this sight. He could hardly form a clear thought. Thats when he heard it. Hardly more than a whisper. "...Batter... ugh.. Batter...." Could Zacharie really be thinking about him?

Zacharie continued, his dick bouncing as he went up and down on the fake penis. The Batter suddenly snapped out of his shock and accepted what was happening. He decided to take some action. The Batter tentatively entered the room. The merchant didn't seem to notice. The Batter went around Zacharie and knelled down behind him. "Zacharie..." he whispered. The masked boys eyes shot open. "Batter?" "Shh... here let me help you..." Zacharie lightly whimpered as The Batter started touching and caressing the young merchant making his noises louder and more frequent.

"T-touch me.." "I am touching you" "No... touch my.. my dick... please.." "Well, because you asked so nicely.." The Batter began touching the younger man's erection. He could tell he was close. Just seeing Zacharie like this has given The Batter a bit of a problem too, though at the moment The Batter was busy taking care of the other male. The Batter continued to jerk off Zacharie. His bobbing became more erratic and the Batter kept on helping until finally with a grunt Zacharie came white threads over the Batter's hand.

"T-thank you.. friend.." "It was no problem at all." Zacharie got off the dildo and leaned back against the Batter, panting. The batter pressed a kiss to the top of Zacharie's head. "..and to think I just came here for a few luck tickets."


End file.
